C.A.Cupid
C.A. Cupid, fully named Chariclo Arganthone Cupid, is a 2011-introduced and imported character. She is not a part of a fairytale like most of her fellow students at Ever After High, but is part of Ancient Greek mythology. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Rebel side because she considers destiny to get in the way of the flow of love and people follow their true hearts, being who they want to be. Though she is terrible at archery, she is pretty good at giving love advice and thus hosts a MirrorCast advice show called Love Advice to help others find love. She was imported from the Monster High franchise, therefore having transferred from its titular school to this franchise's titular school. Character Personality￼Edit Cupid is kind and helpful in matters of love. While she's very much career-driven, she can be distracted from her work when she is near her crush. However as she's aware that she's a student with a unique destiny, she's still searching for her family heritage.1 Cupid is loyal to her job as an advice show presenter and as a friend. When it comes to matters of love, Cupid swallows her pride and puts her friends' needs before her own. She is revealed to be allergic to pollen to the extent that she needs an inhaler in the webisode Heart Struck. She also is actually a Sagittarius, not an Aquarius, as her birthday is November 24th, not February 14th. Just like Dexter Charming, her official name in the books (Suzanne Selfors books, because she is not revealed as "C.A." in the Shannon Halebooks), and doll box name as well as doll logs/doll diaries; is her nickname, rather than her full name. Appearance￼Edit Cupid has long, wavy, bright-pink-and-light-pink hair accentuated with white strands. She has pale skin which in the webisodes her skin has a pink tint to it, blue eyes, and ivory feathered wings. She dresses in shades of pink, as well as white, black, and bronze. Her choice of apparel is Ancient Greek-based, but adjusted to incorporate more modern elements. Her overall look is finalized with heart, arrow, and feather symbols. Interests￼Edit As Ever After High's show presenter to help her fellow students solve their love problems, presenting is one of Cupid's most known jobs, as she excels in giving advice to her friends. She is a true supporter of love and does everything within her power to bring people together, though her love advice is rarely applicable to herself. She also has a tendency to doodle pictures in her notebooks whenever she's bored or in a daydreaming state. History Cupid joined the world of Monster High in Late 2011 and was involved in a few stories up until Early 2013. On December 19, 2012, as part of the new year events of Monster High, Cupid's entry of the Boo Year's Eve Countdown Calendar was released. The entry's exact words are "I want to continue to help others navigate the thrills and chills of love in 2013--not just at Monster High but around the world. By branching out, I scream of learning more about myself! Where do you want to go in 2013?" On April 23, 2013, this was followed up by an announcement of C.A. during On the Air with C.A. Cupid that she would be "starting a new chapter in an enchanting place where she can help others follow their true heart's desires. The radio show is going on break while packs her stuff and ready for her clawesome new adventure." In Monster High, C.A. she had white skin with charred-looking hands and feet and ribcage wings. In Ever After High, C.A. has taken on a human appearance. Her skin has become mono-colored and her wings are feathered. Her personality has also undergone a change. She still does her work by radio and actively pursues her own love story, even if at the cost of another's, while Cupid in Monster High took joy out of bringing people together and had peace with the fact most boys were romantically intimidated by her. Relationships Family C.A. Cupid was left on the doorstep of Eros's temple as a baby. Why her biological parents did this, provided they were the ones to do it, and who they were is unknown. C.A. was adopted by Eros, the Greek primordial god of procreation. He taught her the family business and gave her wings. She describe Aphrodite as her ”aunt”, and also the other gods, like Athena, Poseidon, and Apollo, and Hermes as her ”cousin”. In her Monster High SSS diary, she mentions that she has an adopted mother and siblings.2 In the mythology Eros had only one wife - Psyche, and only one child - Hedone, but this was the type of Eros who was the son of Aphrodite, and since she is described as her aunt, it's unlikely that Psyche is C. A. Cupid's adopted mother, and that Hedone is her adopted siblings. The identity of the rest of her adopted family, besides Eros, is still unclear Friends Cupid considers herself closely knit with anyone who has an open heart. One notable friend of hers is Dexter Charming, who is a good listener and vice-versa; the two hang out together a lot. According to her profile bio wording, she claims her friends are "Apple White, Raven Queen, and anyone in between with an open heart", while her monster bio of Monster High does not mention any names in particular. Team Monster High (Draculaura, Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, Lagoona Blue, Operetta and Invisi Billy) will always remain close friends to her. Pet Cupid has no pet because she can't choose one, according to Monster High.2 In The Storybook of Legends however, when the students must call an animal companion to them, a Pegasus named Philia comes to Cupid. In “Fairy’s Got Talent”, she has a Pegasus named Peggy. Romance Cupid has had no romantic interests in Monster High until she accidentally shot her arrows into herself and Clawd Wolf in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". In Ever After High, she has a big crush on Dexter Charming, but he is unaware of her feelings. Even though it saddens her, she helps him express his feelings for Raven Queen. However, she has moved on from her affections for Dexter during the events of "Faybelle's Choice". Category:Rebels Category:Ever After High Characters Category:Ever after high characters Category:Females